


Honey, I'm Good

by bccalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Episode Tag, Episode: s12e06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 12, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bccalling/pseuds/bccalling
Summary: Dean's finally feeling better about the situation with Mary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. It just happened. I'm not really happy with it, but I'm stuck, so I'm just going to let it be, and hope you all like it.

“Hey, honey. You okay?” Sam murmurs as Dean crawls into their bed, tucking himself under the covers as Sam’s fingers trail up along Dean’s back, resting at Dean’s shoulders as he tugs his brother gently to rest on his chest.

Sam feels Dean smile against his skin, and Sam’s lips tip up a little, too, because he thinks maybe Dean really is doing okay again. Feeling less abandoned and a little more hopeful.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean sighs out, pressing his lips against Sam’s chest. “I’m good. Really, this time.”

“She’s coming home, you know. Really.”

“I know, Sammy. And I think I get why she needs time. It took awhile, but I get it.” Dean lifts up a little and presses his lips to Sam’s. “Should probably be a little worried, huh?” Sam’s brow draws up in confusion at that, and Dean grins wicked, as his fingers drift down to play at the edge of his brother’s boxers. “Gonna be a lot harder to have my way with you with mom back. Gonna have to get it all out of my system now, hmm?”

Sam accepts the kisses Dean presses to his lips and smiles at his brother’s playful mood. “Guess so.”

“What do you want tonight, baby? Want to fuck me? Or I could suck you off, swallow you down until you can’t remember your own damn name.” Dean’s lips are trailing Sam’s neck, leaving a wet little path as Sam chokes out a gasp.

“Christ, Dean,” Sam whispers out, voice already wrecked. “You’re gonna fucking kill me, man.”

“Now, now, Sammy. Wouldn’t want to do that, hmm? Not if I’m gonna get you inside me tonight.”

“Hmm,” Sam smiles, and it’s almost a smirk, “sounds like your mind’s already made up.”

“You complaining?” Dean asks, challenge in his eyes as he pinches his brother’s hip and draws Sam closer.

“Not even a little.” Sam insists as he rolls them over a little too fast. It earns him an amused glare from Dean when he nearly rolls them off the bed.

“Dude.” Dean scolds, knuckles tight around the sheets. “Still a twin, man.”

Sam shrugs and looks thoughtful for a moment. “We need a bigger bed.”

“I don’t know,” Dean disagrees, with a little frown as he wraps his arms around Sam’s neck. “I kind of like the forced cuddles in the middle of the night. Pretty sure you do, too, if the uncontrollable limbs are anything to go by.”

Sam rolls his eyes with a chuckle. “Fine,” he insists, dipping down to kiss his brother softly, “a new bed for sex, but we keep this one for cuddles.”

Dean tugs a little at Sam’s hair at the sarcastic tone in Sam’s voice. “Okay, smartass, you joke, but that’s actually a brilliant idea.”

“Shut up and lose the clothes.” Sam kisses Dean again and shoves at the waistband of Dean’s boxers. “Why do we even wear these? They always end up on the floor anyway.”

Dean gives him a look and shakes his head a little. “Because I’m not stripping down and wandering the bunker naked.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam’s stopped all movement, his tone incredulous. “Just take them off right before you get in bed. I’m not asking you to strip down at the front door.”

“Really, Sam? We’re having this conversation now? We’re supposed to be having sex.” Dean’s trying to pretend he’s annoyed, but Sam can see the amusement playing at the corners of his brother’s eyes.

Sam smiles. Dean’s playfully grumpy exterior never fails to amuse him. “Hush,” Sam whispers against his brother’s lips before pressing them together tight and trailing his fingers gentle down his brother’s body. “Let me make love to you.”

“You’re such a fucking sap.” Dean shakes his head with a little roll to his eyes as he pulls Sam down into another kiss. He loves his little brother’s lips.

“You love it,” Sam counters with a smile, Dean’s gentle fingers keeping him close.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, lips tipping up fondly. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
